wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Armorer
Professions Book Hard to Hard Jonno Tin and Jenny Fer have made billions at it. First of all, as a Armorer you will be doing a crafting profession. So, you won't be able to harvest and you will need to get a Permit. The Armorer makes breastplates, epaulettes and shields. He will need to get metals from the Miners or certain resources from the Trapper. Once you have gathered all these ingredients, you will need to go to the nearest Armory to create you items using one of the machines available. Workshops Armorers use an Armor workshop to craft their recipes. Recipes *+18 Initiative |ing1-1 = Thistle |ing1q-1 = 1 |ing2-1 = Wheat Straw |ing2q-1 = 2 |lvl-1 = 0 |item2 = Scaraleaf Kimono |type2 = Breastplate |equipbonus2 = *+14 Dodge *+14 Initiative |ing1-2 = Bow Meow Tooth |ing1q-2 = 2 |ing2-2 = Wheat Straw |ing2q-2 = 2 |lvl-2 = 5 |item3 = The Absorber |type3 = Shield |equipbonus3 = *+9 max HP *+2% Resist. |ing1-3 = Plank of Ash Wood |ing1q-3 = 3 |ing2-3 = Iron (Mineral) |ing2q-3 = 1 |lvl-3 = 5 |item4 = The Charaquick |type4 = Breastplate |equipbonus4 = *+5% Resist. *+10 Lock *+16 max HP |ing1-4 = Dead Bow Meow |ing1q-4 = 2 |ing2-4 = Wheat Straw |ing2q-4 = 3 |lvl-4 = 5 |item5 = Swocks |type5 = Epaulettes |equipbonus5 = *+6 Initiative *+16 max HP |ing1-5 = Ash Wood |ing1q-5 = 2 |ing2-5 = Iron (Mineral) |ing2q-5 = 2 |lvl-5 = 10 |item6 = Sumi Breastplate |type6 = Breastplate |equipbonus6 = *+7 max HP *+6% Damage |ing1-6 = Barley Straw |ing1q-6 = 3 |ing2-6 = Slave Cloth (Purple) |ing2q-6 = 1 |lvl-6 = 15 |item7 = Shield in Briefs |type7 = Shield |equipbonus7 = *+10 max HP *+1 lvl to spells |ing1-7 = Essence of Flowers |ing1q-7 = 1 |ing2-7 = Reed Stem |ing2q-7 = 4 |ing3-7 = Old Pair of Underpants |ing3q-7 = 2 |lvl-7 = 20 |item8 = The M'Bo |type8 = Breastplate |equipbonus8 = *+2% Resist. *+40 max HP *+3 Resist. |ing1-8 = Hazel Cutting |ing1q-8 = 3 |ing2-8 = Blibli Leather |ing2q-8 = 3 |ing3-8 = Iron (Mineral) |ing3q-8 = 4 |lvl-8 = 20 |item9 = The Bumper |type9 = Shield |equipbonus9 = *+20 max HP *+3% Resist. |ing1-9 = Api Cutting |ing1q-9 = 3 |ing2-9 = Plank of Hazel Wood |ing2q-9 = 2 |ing3-9 = Salt |ing3q-9 = 5 |lvl-9 = 25 |item10 = Necrofahrt Shield |type10 = Shield |equipbonus10 = *+22 max HP *+4% Resist. to MP loss *-6 Initiative |ing1-10 = Copper (Mineral) |ing1q-10 = 4 |ing2-10 = Snout |ing2q-10 = 6 |ing3-10 = Plank of Birch Wood |ing3q-10 = 3 |lvl-10 = 30 |item11 = Karne Epaulettes |type11 = Epaulettes |equipbonus11 = *+17 max HP *+2% Critical Hits *+3% Resist. to Bound |ing1-11 = Tin Ore |ing1q-11 = 5 |ing2-11 = Essence of Chardonnay |ing2q-11 = 3 |ing3-11 = Salt |ing3q-11 = 10 |lvl-11 = 35 |item12 = Royal Gobbshield |type12 = Shield |equipbonus12 = *+4% heals *+12 max HP *+4% Resist. |ing1-12 = Copper (Mineral) |ing1q-12 = 5 |ing2-12 = Royal Wool |ing2q-12 = 1 |ing3-12 = Sapphire Stone |ing3q-12 = 4 |lvl-12 = 35 |item13 = Lidd Ihl |type13 = Breastplate |equipbonus13 = *+44 max HP *+6 Lock *+6% Resist. |ing1-13 = Copper (Mineral) |ing1q-13 = 3 |ing2-13 = Birch Cutting |ing2q-13 = 4 |ing3-13 = Sham Pearl |ing3q-13 = 1 |lvl-13 = 35 |item14 = Breastplate of Righteousness |type14 = Breastplate |equipbonus14 = *+46 max HP *+5% Resist. to Curse *+8 Wisdom *-5 prospecting |ing1-14 = Tin Ore |ing1q-14 = 4 |ing2-14 = Larva Brains |ing2q-14 = 3 |ing3-14 = Polished Ruby |ing3q-14 = 1 |ing4-14 = Breaded Fish |ing4q-14 = 7 |lvl-14 = 40 |item15 = Ugly Breastplate |type15 = Breastplate |equipbonus15 = *+52 max HP *+8% Damage *-1 AP |ing1-15 = Reinette Hairs |ing1q-15 = 1 |ing2-15 = Grawn |ing2q-15 = 5 |ing3-15 = Essence of Luck |ing3q-15 = 4 |ing4-15 = Toad Slobber |ing4q-15 = 15 |lvl-15 = 40 |item16 = Tavern Shield |type16 = Shield |equipbonus16 = *+32 max HP *+3% Resist. *+3% Resist. *-3% Resist. |ing1-16 = Brakmar Root Beer |ing1q-16 = 10 |ing2-16 = Dr Pooper |ing2q-16 = 2 |ing3-16 = Polished Moonstone |ing3q-16 = 1 |ing4-16 = Weepy Plank |ing4q-16 = 3 |lvl-16 = 40 |item17 = Pandawan Kimono |type17 = Breastplate |equipbonus17 = *+55 Dodge *+33 Initiative |ing1-17 = Celestial Beans |ing1q-17 = 3 |ing2-17 = Scaraleaf Kimono |ing2q-17 = 2 |ing3-17 = Drheller Leather |ing3q-17 = 4 |ing4-17 = Essence of Flowers |ing4q-17 = 5 |lvl-17 = 45 |item18 = Ulrick Errel Epaulettes |type18 = Epaulettes |equipbonus18 = *+14% Damage *+5% Resist. |ing1-18 = Treechnid Bud |ing1q-18 = 4 |ing2-18 = Horror Cloth |ing2q-18 = 3 |ing3-18 = Bramble Wood |ing3q-18 = 3 |ing4-18 = Hazelnut |ing4q-18 = 15 |lvl-18 = 45 |item19 = Shield of Denial |type19 = Shield |equipbonus19 = *+22 max HP *+2% Resist. to *-22 Dodge |ing1-19 = Tin Ore |ing1q-19 = 5 |ing2-19 = Prespic Scalp |ing2q-19 = 6 |ing3-19 = Polished Amber |ing3q-19 = 1 |ing4-19 = Whirloin Steak |ing4q-19 = 8 |lvl-19 = 45 |item20 = |type20 = |equipbonus20 = |useeffect20 = |ing1-20 = |ing1q-20 = |ing2-20 = |ing2q-20 = |ing3-20 = |ing3q-20 = |ing4-20 = |ing4q-20 = |ing5-20 = |ing5q-20 = |ing6-20 = |ing6q-20 = |lvl-20 = |item21 = |type21 = |equipbonus21 = |useeffect21 = |ing1-21 = |ing1q-21 = |ing2-21 = |ing2q-21 = |ing3-21 = |ing3q-21 = |ing4-21 = |ing4q-21 = |ing5-21 = |ing5q-21 = |ing6-21 = |ing6q-21 = |lvl-21 = |item22 = |type22 = |equipbonus22 = |useeffect22 = |ing1-22 = |ing1q-22 = |ing2-22 = |ing2q-22 = |ing3-22 = |ing3q-22 = |ing4-22 = |ing4q-22 = |ing5-22 = |ing5q-22 = |ing6-22 = |ing6q-22 = |lvl-22 = |item23 = |type23 = |equipbonus23 = |useeffect23 = |ing1-23 = |ing1q-23 = |ing2-23 = |ing2q-23 = |ing3-23 = |ing3q-23 = |ing4-23 = |ing4q-23 = |ing5-23 = |ing5q-23 = |ing6-23 = |ing6q-23 = |ing7-23 = |ing7q-23 = |lvl-23 = |item24 = |type24 = |equipbonus24 = |useeffect24 = |ing1-24 = |ing1q-24 = |ing2-24 = |ing2q-24 = |ing3-24 = |ing3q-24 = |ing4-24 = |ing4q-24 = |ing5-24 = |ing5q-24 = |ing6-24 = |ing6q-24 = |lvl-24 = |item25 = |type25 = |equipbonus25 = |useeffect25 = |ing1-25 = |ing1q-25 = |ing2-25 = |ing2q-25 = |ing3-25 = |ing3q-25 = |ing4-25 = |ing4q-25 = |ing5-25 = |ing5q-25 = |ing6-25 = |ing6q-25 = |lvl-25 = |item26 = |type26 = |equipbonus26 = |useeffect26 = |ing1-26 = |ing1q-26 = |ing2-26 = |ing2q-26 = |ing3-26 = |ing3q-26 = |ing4-26 = |ing4q-26 = |ing5-26 = |ing5q-26 = |ing6-26 = |ing6q-26 = |lvl-26 = |item27 = |type27 = |equipbonus27 = |useeffect27 = |ing1-27 = |ing1q-27 = |ing2-27 = |ing2q-27 = |ing3-27 = |ing3q-27 = |ing4-27 = |ing4q-27 = |ing5-27 = |ing5q-27 = |ing6-27 = |ing6q-27 = |lvl-27 = }} Category:Crafting Profession